


翻译-Coming Out of My Cage (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 一个吻所引发的……
Relationships: Carmen de la Pica Morales/Root | Samantha Groves, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming Out of My Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200063) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

一进地铁站，Reese就告诉她们：“新号码。”

“然后要我来是因为……”Root说，在Reese沉下脸时得意的笑了，“搞不定你的日常工作了？”她讥讽道，不禁开始想Riley警探这周又废了多少个膝盖。

“Ms. Groves，因为我们的号码刚上了去L.A的飞机，”Harold说，从地铁站深处走了出来，手上还拿着张照片，“而我们都有需要小心维持的身份，只有你和Ms. Shaw可以在全国四处跑，同时不引起Samaritan和老板的怀疑。”

“你开玩笑么？”Shaw怀疑的说，“我那蠢货老板绝不可能同意让我休假。”

Harold微笑了起来，把那张可能是号码的照片贴在了车窗上，“Ms. Shaw，我都安排好了，飞机一小时后起飞。”

“至少请告诉我不是经济舱。”Shaw抱怨道。

“呃，”Harold轻咳了一声，“你是经济舱，Ms. Groves是空乘人员。”

“喔喔喔，”Root扬起了眉毛，声音里满是暗示，“制服么？”Harold疑惑的看了她一眼，然后继续埋头于电脑中，John一脸恶心，看样子很想离她远点。

Shaw一如既往的没理她，“号码是谁？”

“Carmen de la Pica Morales，”Harold说，“单身，没有子女，家在L.A，就资料来看是个相当有才的DJ，她来纽约参加一个比赛，拿了第三。”

Root向前走了一步，“Shaw，她和你长得好像。”身旁的Shaw全身都随着这句话而猛然绷紧了，就车窗上的倒影来看，像是受到了巨大的侮辱。

“才没有。”Shaw咬牙说。

“Shaw，我可不觉得，”Reese心不在焉的说，“把妆卸掉，头发扎起来，她和你简直就是一个模子刻出来的。”

“她和我一点都不像。”Shaw咬牙切齿的说。

“不管怎么说，”Harold小心翼翼的打量着他们，“你要误机了，你们可以待会儿再争论这个话题。”

~#~

她们确实争了很久。

去机场的一路上，她们都没消停过，直到Root匆忙赶去换空姐的制服，把一个处在爆发临界点的Shaw留在了候机厅。

Root是个极其糟糕的空乘，但她成功的给Shaw弄了点免费的小酒，所以Shaw觉得也没什么好抱怨的。在L.A着陆时，她喝得刚刚好，整个人都处于一种舒服的兴奋中。

“今晚Carmen会在西好莱坞的一个俱乐部里打碟。”Root告诉她。

“Carmen？”Shaw说，“你都已经和号码熟到互称名字的程度了？”

Root耸耸肩，“Harold说她的财产记录和社交活动中没发现什么威胁，Reese也没在纽约发现什么疑点，所以不管什么原因，都不是东海岸那边带来的麻烦。”

“好极了。”Shaw咕哝道，她从来就不喜欢执行那些情报极少的任务，更不用说这里还是一个陌生的城市。她还在ISA工作时来过L.A几次，但她从来就没喜欢过这里，L.A对她来说太热，阳光也明媚得过了头。

但Root似乎很喜欢这儿，她脱掉了夹克，在走出机场时还不知从哪儿摸出了一副墨镜戴上。

“我在号码今晚的工作地点附近给你们分别订好了房间，”Harold说，“离俱乐部开场前还有些时间，你们可以去看看她住的地方。”

“马上去。”Shaw说，但Root却笔直的朝另一辆出租走了过去，Shaw叫住她，“你干嘛去？”

“怎么，Sameen，”Root笑得跟个傻子一样，“当然是要去给我们弄点晚上要穿的衣服呀。”

~#~

“我不穿那个。”Shaw坚定的否决，Root撅起了嘴，这只让Shaw想一拳把她的脸砸扁。短得不能再短的黑裙和金光闪闪的马甲，这绝对不是她的风格，“不，可，能。”

“别这样，”Root十分在理的说，“那是个高档俱乐部，我们得穿得像样点。”她说完便笑了，Shaw狠狠的瞪了过去。

“这哪里又是像样了？”Shaw指着那摊衣服说，一脸恶心，但Root只是耸了耸肩。“好吧，”Shaw说，“那 _你_ 要穿什么？”

Root得意的笑了，“到时候就知道了。”

Shaw一点都不喜欢这个回答。

~#~

处于某种她不知道的原因，Root坚持要分头去，Shaw当然没有意见，这至少代表她可以稍稍清静那么一小时。

她到时，俱乐部还基本是空的，保镖直接就让她进去了，同时还咕哝了句为什么不从后台走。她在寄存外套时，所有人看她的眼神里都带着好奇，直到某个男招待对她喊了声“嘿，Carmen！”的时候她才反应过来自己是被他们当成了号码。她找了个位置坐下，狠狠的瞪了过去，那人这才恍然大悟，样子可谓滑稽。

“不好意思，”他说，“你长得太……噢！”

“啊啊，随你吧，”Shaw说，“给我拿杯啤酒。”

他照做了，同时告诉她这瓶是他们请的。Shaw耸耸肩，免费的酒她当然不会拒绝，她慢慢的喝着，一边找着Root和号码的身影。一小时之后她们都还不见踪影，让Shaw开始觉得十分无聊。她第二瓶酒不是免费的，但相反，有很多人抢着请她喝，Shaw没用多久便意识到了这是个什么俱乐部，接着她便开始在心里用力的咒骂起了Root。当然，Root当然不会提前告诉她这是个什么地方，Root当然想从中寻她的乐子。不过，这至少代表她不必把整晚都耗在应付那些龌龊的男人身上，毕竟，她还有工作要做。

音乐节奏猛地变了，Shaw朝DJ台看了一眼，发现上面站着的正是他们的号码。从这个距离来看……好吧，她们或许是有那么点像，但Shaw十分确定她从未那样的搔首弄姿的舞动过，曾经没有过，将来也不会有。

“Root，我看到号码了，”Shaw说，“你在哪儿？”

“在我应该在的地方。”Root含糊的说，Shaw翻了个白眼，仰头喝掉了最后一点啤酒。

“你知道……”Shaw起身在酒吧里闲晃起来，眼睛一直未离开DJ台那边，“你这套玩神秘的把戏…已经有些过时了。”

“嗯哼。”Root心不在焉的说。

“说真的，你在哪儿？”Shaw环视了一遍四周，但哪儿都没有那一头熟悉的棕色卷发和那洋洋得意的笑，于是她又把注意力转回了号码那里。Shaw皱了皱眉，DJ台上已不是她一个人，Morales的整个身体都在随着音乐而舞动，她身后有一个穿着红裙的女人，攀着Morales的臀部和她一起随着节奏舞动着。Shaw移不开视线，突然觉得有些口干，或许是因为那两人的节奏太过一致和谐、就像生来便注定如此合为一个整体一样，又或许是因为Morales有那么点像她、而另一个女人又很像Root。

不，那个女人就是Root。

“见鬼的，你在干嘛？”Shaw咬牙说。

“跳舞啊。”Root说，声音有些喘，她抬起头，隔着一片人群看向了Shaw。Shaw很想移开视线，但她挑衅的瞪了回去。

半响后她终于咬牙切齿的挤出一句话，“Root，你现在应该……不能……”

“嫉妒了？”

“不可能。”Shaw怒了，终于移开了视线，不想再去看她那个二重身和Root的那个极端败坏的姿势。“Root，我们在工作，”Shaw训诫道，“这不是我们处理号码的方式，我不知道、也不想管the Machine让你做什么，但这不是——”

“不是什么？”Root说，她的声音又有点喘，语调猛地变急了。Shaw不自主的回头瞥了一眼，然后狠狠的咬了咬牙——Morales已转过身面对着Root，几乎贴在了她身上。Shaw不知道自己到底是觉得尴尬还是兴奋，但最终决定还是不要知道为好，转而迅速从最近的出口出去了。

俱乐部里人群散发的热量令人压抑，而外面的空气凉爽又舒适，Shaw深吸了口气，这短暂的间歇愉悦的让她的大脑终于重新开始了运转。她在工作，还有个号码要救，虽然是一个和她长得一模一样的号码，而这人正跌跌撞撞的从消防楼梯走了下来，激烈的和Shaw某种程度上的女朋友/死对头/性幻想对象接吻。

“呃。”Shaw说。

绝对是尴尬。

还有些其他她不愿意去想的东西。

“噢，不好意思，”Carmen停住了动作，“我没想到这里还有其他人。哦，嘿！”她指着Shaw，在终于看清楚她长相后被惊得呆若木鸡。

但Shaw满眼都只有Root。


	2. Chapter 2

Shaw呆滞的盯着Root，无法做出任何动作，Root虽已和号码隔了些距离，但Shaw满眼都还只看得见那个吻。而不知是因为兴奋还是尴尬（或许二者皆有），Root却显得有些羞怯，满脸红晕。

“该死的，到底怎么回事？”Shaw嘘声说，对着Root怒目而视。

Morales瞪大了眼，“噢，你们俩……”她说，伸手在她们俩之间示意了一下。

“不是。”Shaw说，与此同时Root说：“是的。”

“是么？”Shaw问，怀疑的扬起了眉毛。

“不是么？”Root问，似乎有些挫败。

“ _不是_ 。”Shaw坚定的说。

“哦。”Root说。

“呃，好吧，”Morales说，看起来十分的不自在，这表情出现在一张和她一模一样的脸上，让Shaw觉得十分的奇怪，她迅速移开了视线，“我不想介入这个……呃……什么东西，我先走了。”

“Carmen，等等。”Root说，抓住了Carmen的小臂不让她离开，接着她转过头对Shaw说：“我们得跟紧她。”

“用你的 _舌头_ ？”Shaw怀疑的说。

Root翻了个白眼，十分在理的说：“我们还不知道威胁是什么。”

Shaw叹了口气，因为不管这号码长得和她多像、也不管Root想把她的舌头放哪儿，她们都还有工作要做。“好吧。”Shaw说，声音绷得紧紧的。

“你们俩在说什么？”Carmen说，疑惑的看了看她们俩。

“没什么，”Root迅速说，“你先前说去个安静的地方喝酒，介意我把朋友也带上一起么？”

~#~

客厅某处传来了一声十分尖锐的笑声，Shaw沉着脸，继续在橱柜里翻着开瓶器。最终，她在水池里的一堆脏盘子旁边找到了，迅速用它来开了瓶在Carmen de la Pica Morales的冰箱里找到的啤酒。今晚，她不打算保持清醒。

一首轻缓的爵士乐从音响里飘了出来，“噢，我喜欢这首，”Carmen说，音乐的节奏迅速快了起来，直到变成了在Shaw听来又快又闹还吵得烦人的噪音，“这低音线实在是……”

后半句被Shaw直接忽略掉了，她倒在沙发上，大口大口的喝着啤酒。而Root在一旁跟着Carmen的话发出了很是赞同的声音，Shaw翻了个白眼。说得就好像她懂音乐一样，Shaw苦涩的想。

“你在L.A有亲戚么？”Carmen问，而这或许是她第十次说出同样的话，“我在Phoenix那里有表亲，可能我们通过他们有些血缘关系。”

“我们 _没有_ 血缘关系。”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，一想到这点她就觉得浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“其实……”耳机里传来了Finch的声音，“要搞清楚也不是什么难事，我只需要——”

Shaw在他说完前就掐掉了连线，关于她的家庭，Finch知道或是不知道什么，她都统统没兴趣。

“我简直不相信你从没听说过这些人。”Carmen翻着她那一大堆CD，时不时便会递一张给Root。Root耸耸肩，低头看着CD封面，十分感兴趣的样子，和每次她黑进一个保护措施十分严密的安防系统时的表情如出一辙。Shaw一点儿都不相信Root真会对那些CD感兴趣， _一点儿_ 都不信。

“我们不该弄清楚谁想杀她么？”Shaw咕哝道，知道Root能通过耳机听到她的话，“而不是在这儿讨论百年里的Billboard榜单前二十。”

Root警告的看了她一眼，被Shaw直接忽略掉了。她们实在耗了太多时间，而Shaw一般只管开枪打人这部分，这简单、容易，而这些无聊至极、和号码交际的过程一般都是由Reese来管的。

更不用说，这次还跟《The Twilight Zone》那电视剧一样神神叨叨，Shaw悲惨的想。她看着Carmen脸上慵懒的笑容、随节奏轻晃的臀部……她们实在是像得不可思议（不，是像得吓人），但至少，这是她们唯一相同的地方。至于性格上……好吧，Shaw曾经从不认为她还能遇到比Root更烦的人。

Shaw仰头喝空了最后一点啤酒，把空啤酒瓶丢回了茶几上，玻璃间发出了响亮的声音，但另外两人似乎毫无察觉。事实上，Shaw觉得她们俩很可能已经忘了她还在这儿的事实——她们 _又_ 开始跳舞了。

Shaw拉下了脸，消失在了厨房里，想再找瓶酒，或者一些比啤酒更烈的东西。当她回来时，客厅已空无一人。

~#~

空调正开足马力运作着，但Root全身依然在向外散发着热度，几乎就让她觉得有些不舒服。她知道自己的脸一定已经泛着些潮红，但Carmen似乎根本就没注意，或许她把这当成了默许与鼓励，因为她抓过Root的手将她拉近了些，好让她们一起随着音乐起舞。这比起俱乐部的那首要舒缓许多，Root从没听过这个旋律，但她发现自己一点也不在乎，Carmen对音乐的品好十分广泛繁杂，对放过的每首曲子都有着十分庞杂的了解。

几乎就像the Machine一样。

但the Machien长得不像Shaw。

Carmen有着所有Shaw没有的品质，有趣、幽默……也一点不掩饰Root对她的吸引，她靠得更近了，嘴唇轻轻的凑在了Root耳旁。Root从未想到过能在Sameen Shaw的脸上看到这些表情，每一个都没有。

这不是Shaw，但Root发现自己越发的难以记住这点。

“想上去么？”Carmen轻声说。

Root重重的咽了咽喉咙，然后点点头，任由Carmen拉着自己的手往楼上走。她不知道自己是在干些什么，然后才后知后觉的想回头找Shaw，但Shaw已不在客厅，这让她有些失望。

Carmen领着她进了卧室，拉Root进来后用脚踢上了门，接着她便用手环住了Root的脖子，将她拉下来吻她，Root呻吟了一声，只觉得一阵眩晕。她不知道Carmen在把她往哪儿带，直到她们俩一起倒在了床上才明白过来，而她正压在Carmen上面。这和她想象中的场景不同，但话说回来……她一般想的都是Shaw、想着Shaw会如何粗暴的把她压在床或是墙上，而不是这个在她身下扭动、只是长得像Shaw的另一个人。

“怎么了？”Carmen问。

“没什么。”Root说，低头再次吻上了Carmen，但她却突然退开了，让Root有些恼火。

“我不觉得你想吻的人是我。”Carmen说，声音冷了一些，十分像Shaw的语调，这让Root僵住了。“艹，”Carmen说，摇摇头推开Root好让自己坐起来，“你知道这有多操蛋么？”

“知道。”Root咬着嘴唇说。她十分清楚，她也十分清楚Shaw还在楼下，单单这个想法就给她带来了一阵电流般的兴奋感，而这也一定表现在了她脸上。

Carmen眯着眼，“我们不能这样。”

“是的。”Root说，但她还是有些希望能够继续下去，她想看看Shaw会有何反应。

“要让人嫉妒的话，还有很多不那么复杂的方法。”Carmen说。

“我不是——”Root张嘴就准备反驳，然后才意识到这正是她的本意。自在俱乐部里看到Carmen的第一眼开始，她就好奇着Shaw会有何反应，但同时，她也很想知道和一个如此主动、如此直接和热情的Shaw在一起会是什么感觉。但现在，她还是觉得心里空得发慌。

“我曾经也和一个她那样的人交往过。”Carmen心不在焉的说，换了个位置靠着床头坐着。

“我不觉得。”Root说，突然觉得非常生气。Shaw是独一无二的，这世上没人和Shaw一样，即便眼前这个几乎是一个模子里刻出来的人也不是。Carmen和Shaw一点都不一样。

Root突如其来的敌意让Carmen挑了挑眉，“疏离，”她说，“封闭，喜欢压抑感情……听着不觉得熟悉么？”

“不。”Root阴沉沉的撒谎道。

Carmen翻了个白眼，然后便猛地在床上跳了起来，用力之猛，让床头一次次的撞在了墙上。

“你在干嘛？”Root问。

“把样子做足，”Carmen说，“你想让她嫉妒对吧？呻吟得大声点，你看起来挺能叫的。”

Root盯着她目瞪口呆。

~#~

Shaw并不需要太多力气便能明白楼上正在干什么，那一声声的闷响节奏而规律，隔着天花板也能听得一清二楚，更不用提那时不时便会突然响起、让Shaw禁不住一阵瑟缩的“噢，天呐！对！”。

很明显，Carmen de la Pica Morales很能叫，特别是在……呃……Shaw发现自己不怎么愿意去想，也不想去听。她迅速丢下啤酒，急匆匆的从门出去了。

走到外面后，Shaw才终于觉得呼吸顺畅了起来。L.A的郊外是一片十分舒服的静谧，而她平生第一次觉得或许这样也还不错。纽约便不同，那城市的任何地方都绝不可能安静下来，但这里……呃，好吧，这儿曾经也确实是沙漠。

“Sameen，等等。”

Shaw咬咬牙，没有停下脚步。“这么快就完事了？”她挖苦道，“你还真给打炮的最低时间创下了新高度。”

“我们不是……不是你想的那样。”Root说，她的那双大长腿让她很容易便加快脚步冲到了Shaw面前。

Shaw冷笑了一声，推开了她，“你不知道我是怎么想的。”

“好吧，那告诉我啊。”Root说，她的语调中有些奇奇怪怪的东西，让Shaw停住了脚步，猛地转身，气势汹汹的朝Root走进了一步。

“我是觉得，太奇怪了，”她咬牙切齿的说，“你和她，她——”

“她怎么了？”Root笑了，先前的严肃一扫而空，她脸上又恢复了那种挑逗的笑。

“我不会进行这个话题，”Shaw说，“ _我们_ 绝不会进行这个话题，我们还有工作要做，有号码要救。”

“Sameen，你怎么总是一副只工作不娱乐的样子？”Root问，“你得学会找点乐子。”

“我不是来这儿找乐子的，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，“我是来——”

Shaw的话被一声枪响打断了，在寂静的夜空中格外醒目，一声刺耳的尖叫紧随其后，声音和她的像得可怕。

“Carmen。”Root说，声音里满是担忧。Shaw不让自己从中想太多，迅速朝屋子里跑去，边跑边从那个小得可笑的钱包里拿出她的USP。她把钱包丢在一边，仔细检查了前庭，Root紧紧的跟在她身后。

“你带枪了么？”Shaw静静的问。

“没有。”Root说。

“那待在我后面。”Shaw命令道，她不想再让中枪的名单上再添个人。

客厅里没人，毫无Carmen和闯入者的踪迹。“厨房。”Root建议道。

Shaw被吓了一跳，她没想到Root会离她这么近，声音就像在她耳边一样。她转过身怒目而视，“你现在又成我影子了？”

Root近乎羞怯的笑了笑后退了一步，Shaw等了会儿，确定Root不会突然跳到子弹面前后才转身朝厨房走去。

厨房里也没人，但地上却有一个啤酒瓶，滚过来碰在了Shaw的脚上，啤酒正从开口处肆无忌惮的朝外喷。Shaw死死的盯着瓶子，它最后滚进了一小滩血泊中，在乳白色的油毯上显得异常刺眼。

房里哪儿都没有Carmen的踪迹。


	3. Chapter 3

“Finch，我们把号码跟丢了。”Shaw接进耳机说。

“ _什么_ ？”Finch说，“怎们回事？”

“她中枪了，”Shaw解释道，蹲下来仔细查看了下地上的血，并不是特别多，不超过一公升，“我觉得应该不是很糟，可能只是皮肉伤而已。”

“ _可能_ ？”Finch说，语调满是怀疑，“我以为你们盯得很牢，发生什么事了？”

Shaw朝旁边瞥了一眼，Root尴尬的清了清嗓子。事实是，她们正忙着争吵而完全把号码忘在了一边，Shaw觉得她当然不能告诉Finch这个。

“我们会找到她的，”Shaw安慰他，“但邻居应该听见了枪声，待会儿可能会有警察过来。”

“我已经派了个人来，他应该能帮到忙。”Finch说。

“我以为以你和Reese的身份来这里并不安全。”Shaw说，她知道Reese过得有多么步履维艰，多少次都差点暴露身份，她绝不想、也不需要他来这里帮忙射膝盖。

“不是Mr. Reese，”Finch说，“Fusco警探应该已经快到了。”

~#~

“嗨，Lionel。”Root明朗的说，在他下计程车时咧着嘴笑得十分开心。

Fusco沉下了脸，从后座上拖下一大包东西，“眼镜男可没提到说 _你_ 在这里。”他抱怨道。

“人生总是充满惊喜不是么？”Root说，Fusco没理她，跺着脚走进了屋里。

“神奇小子说你可能会需要这些，”Fusco说，把那个行李袋丢在了Shaw脚下，“你穿的是什么？”他补了一句，上下打量着Shaw那布料严重不足的礼服，然后来回多看了好几眼。

Shaw没理他，蹲下来翻着包，Root能听到一堆金属相撞的声音，她从Shaw肩膀上方向下瞄了一眼，“噢，”她说，又扫了眼那一大包武器，她觉得好像在里面看到了个手榴弹，“我们待会儿是要开个派对么？”

“你知道里面有些东西不合法对吧？”Fusco说。

“知道知道，”Shaw心不在焉的说，随意的挥了挥手，“和我们一起再查一查，看能不能找到些线索看看是谁把我们的女孩带走了。”

Root直接朝Carmen的电脑和手机走了过去，让另外两个去翻衣橱和橱柜之类这种可能藏着些东西的地方。这笔记本电脑已经用了两年，但看起来却跟崭新一样，Carmen基本都只上些社交网站和下载音乐，超多的音乐。Root查了下邮件，也没什么发现，只有几封来恭喜她那个DJ比赛的消息。

“那是她么？”Fusco说，盯着墙上挂着的某张照片不放。是在L.A的某个沙滩上照的，但Root不知具体在哪儿，里面Carmen笑得十分开心，手紧紧的搂着另一个女孩。

“是的。”Root说，迅速的翻了遍Carmen的Facebook，发现旁边那人是Carmen的室友，现在正和她男友在Barbados度假。

“她超正的。”Fusco说，在Root和Shaw都瞪过来之后他无辜的加了句：“干嘛？”

“你把那话收回去。”Shaw恶心的说，对着Lionel一脸的疑惑怒目而视。

Root咧嘴笑了，走到Lionel旁仔细的看了看那照片，“你不觉得她和Shaw挺像的么？”她问，回头给了Shaw一个最为灿烂的微笑，Shaw阴沉沉的拉下了脸。

“你玩我呢？”Fusco说，在照片和Shaw之间来回看了几眼，“哪儿像了，她是……”他模糊的朝Carmen的照片挥手示意了一下， “而Shaw又……”他没声了，似乎才意识到他最好不要说完这段话。

Shaw冷冷的盯着他看了会儿才转向Root，“听到没？”她洋洋得意的说，“一点都不像。”

她全盘否认的样子其实有些可爱，Root想，接着便决定还是不要说出来为好，她不希望Shaw在她身上来试验那些手榴弹。好吧…… _现在_ 还用不着，他们毕竟还有工作要做。

之后有的是时间。

“我想如果你稍微把眼睛眯起来一点的话……”Fusco说，皱着鼻子，把头倒向一边，“你们确实还是有点像。”

“够了……就——”Shaw开口，Root十分确信她听到Shaw小声咆哮了一声，“闭，嘴。”

Fusco投降的举起手，然后回头继续翻着Carmen的东西。Shaw还对着他的方向怒目而视，在回头发现Root在咧嘴笑着的时候瞪得更厉害了，“干嘛？”她咬牙说。

Root耸耸肩，“谁知道Lionel竟还挺喜欢你的，我一直以为他喜欢的是高挑金发那种型的。”她作深思状，Shaw闻言一脸惊恐，让Root忍不住笑了。

“他才没有喜欢我，”Shaw高声宣布，没有理会Lionel投来的目光，“你一定是疯了才会那样想。”

Shaw接着便开始小声咕哝着什么幻觉之类的东西，还有地铁站里可能的汽油泄露什么的。Root静静听着，觉得有些好笑。

“亲爱的，Fusco都不知道你说的地铁站是什么。”Root在理的说，毫不在意Shaw随之而来的瞪视。

但她可以确定一件事……那血泊并不是幻想，Carmen正处在确切的危险中。一般情况下，Root一点都不会担心，她从来都感觉不到那种即将失去一个号码的紧迫感，但Carmen很像Shaw，这让那危险显得真实了许多。

“我觉得我查到了些东西，”Harold从公共频道说，“Mr. Reese——是Riley警探做了些调查，他找Ms. Morales参加的那场比赛中的一些参赛者问了些话。”

“然后呢？”Shaw不耐烦的说。

“从他收集的信息来看，”Harold似乎毫不受影响，“第四名，就是Ms. Morales打败的那个，对结果并不怎么高兴。”

“具体怎么不高兴的。”Root说。

Fusco用舌头发出了一阵恶心的咯吱声，手指比作刀横在自己脖子上。Root和Shaw狠狠的瞪了过去，直到他耸耸肩转身离开了。

“就Freestlylez这个DJ所说，”Reese依然是一贯的讥讽的声音，“Carmen赢得并不是很有说服力。”

“你是说，她在幸灾乐祸？”Shaw说。

“我是说她作弊了，”Reese说，“呃，反正我们的行凶者是这么认为的。”末了他又补了一句，“Freddie Marcus。”

Root皱了皱眉，这名字挺耳熟的，她拉过Carmen的笔记本电脑，检查了下她邮件联系人，没有。然后又查了下她Facebook的朋友列表，然后发现了这个对手的名字。她点进了他的主页，毫无隐私防护可言，基本的都欠奉，让Root蔑视的摇了摇头。

“他们是在比赛中认识的。”Root说，迅速翻过Carmen的消息栏。“而且这还不是他第一次输给她，”她解释道，“我们昨晚去的那家俱乐部，那本应是Marcus的场。”

“那Carmen是怎么拿到那工作的？”Shaw问。

Root耸耸肩，“可能因为她水平要高很多。”Shaw一脸怀疑，但Root一点儿都不惊讶。

“嗯，”Harold说，“Mr. Marcus似乎和当地黑帮有联系，Aryan兄弟会。”

“这就解释了枪的来源。”Shaw说，语调里透露着不详，让Root觉得一阵担忧，止不住的内疚了起来。这都是她的错，因为她愚蠢的想让Shaw嫉妒，这导致她完全忘记了任务。而如果Carmen真有什么三长两短，这都是Root的错。

“我联系下我在L.A警局的联系人，”Fusco说，“看看他是否知道那个兄弟会喜欢在哪儿晃荡。”

“那我们就去Marcus的地方看看。”Shaw说，从行李包里拿出几把枪，她递了两把给Root，然后给自己也拿了一把。接着她便狠狠的皱起了眉，似乎不知道该往哪儿放。

“我简直不敢相信你竟让我穿这套蠢到爆的衣服。”她抱怨道。

“我简直不敢相信你真的穿了这套蠢到爆的衣服。”Root笑了，“你为什么不借点Carmen的衣服穿？”她建议道，“你们一个码的。”

“不。”

“那行，”Root耸了耸肩，表示她不管怎样都无所谓，“你就继续穿着这套十分不实用但又十分性感的衣服吧，反正我无所谓。”她补道。Shaw小声嘟囔了几句便顺着楼梯往上走去，Root得意的笑了。

~#~

“她连一件黑的都没有。”Shaw抱怨道。她的头埋在方向盘下面，导致她的声音显得闷闷的。他们没找到Carmen车的钥匙，再加上Shaw拒绝搭计程车，所以只能短路点火。

Root咧嘴笑了，即便在黑暗中，橘色的灯芯绒裤和纯白的帽衫都亮得刺眼，而且那帽衫正面还用柠檬绿标了“我♥咪咪”几个字。当Shaw下楼时，Root直接笑出了声，Fusco一个字都没敢说。

“你该谢天谢地我们还有个号码要救，”那时，Shaw出言威胁道，“不然你和我的战术刀就要有些亲密接触了。”

“这可是你说的。”Root说，跟着Shaw进了车库。她们经过时Fusco看起来很想吐出来。

“我们不该分头行动么？”Fusco说，他在Carmen的Mini后座上挤成了一团，正痛苦的吸着肚子好让自己能坐进去。”

“我和Shaw一起。”Root迅速宣称，Shaw直接瞪了过来，Fusco翻了个白眼，像是没期待她会有其他回答一样。“干嘛？”她无辜的说，“反正我不和Lionel一起。”

“嘿！”Fusco抗议道，“我也没想和你一起，疯人院公主。”

Root张开嘴，一句机智的反驳蓄势待发，但在Shaw的瞪视下迅速咽了回去，因为这不是Shaw那种“我很恼火但是我其实暗地里很喜欢”的瞪视，而是“我要开枪打人同时绝不是开玩笑”的那种。

“我们不分开行动， _你_ ，”她冲着Lionel怒骂，“你花了五分钟才爬进来然后我好不容易才打燃，你还要出去我们就哪儿都去不了了。”

“好吧。”Lionel阴沉沉的咕哝道。

“随你吧。”Root说，语气里少了她一贯的激动。

“Ms. Shaw？”Harold犹豫的说。

“干嘛？”Shaw咬牙切齿。

“你还 _要_ 去Freddie Marcus的公寓对吧？”

“对，”Shaw疲惫的叹了口气，把Mini开上了马路，“我们要去。”

~#~

她们没人愿意去帮Lionel从车里爬出来，也没人等他。Shaw直接朝Freddie Marcus的公寓楼冲了过去，Root紧随其后。Root不觉得Shaw是在担心，她估计只是在生气而已，Shaw不喜欢失败。

Shaw站在门外，耳朵紧贴着门，“里面有动静。”

“是Carmen么？”Root问。

Shaw耸耸肩，然后她皱起了眉，似乎不怎么喜欢她听到的东西。“往后站。”她说，Root迅速照做了，看着Shaw抬腿一个流畅的动作踢开了门。

“噢，这超正的。”Root说。

“现在不是时候。”Shaw嘟囔道，举着枪便朝屋内走去。Root跟着进去了，手上举着两把枪，Shaw并没给她类似的赞扬，这让她有些失望。

Carmen被绑在屋中间的一张餐椅上，除了手臂上早已没再流血的枪伤之外，她看起来并没什么大碍。她身后站着Freddie Marcus，举着枪，手抖得如糠筛一般。

“你还好么？”Root问。

Carmen似乎有点惊讶，然后点点头，回头高声说：“这个白痴连瞄准都不会。”

“你或许还是不要刺激一个拿枪指着你的人为好。”Root建议道。

“Root，我不清楚诶，”Shaw说，“但我觉得我终于有点喜欢她了。”

“那是我的衣服么？”Carmen问。

“反正不是我的。”Shaw说，无视了Root十分有趣的哼声。

“那是我最喜欢的帽衫，”Carmen说，“别沾上血。”

“你们到底是谁？” Freddie Marcus吼道，来回扫了她们好几次，满眼的恐惧和困惑。

“嘿，怂货，”Fusco说，他是从后窗爬上来的，一身的汗，“我们是好人。”

Freddie Marcus转过身，吓得僵在了原地，然后便被Lionel一个枪托砸晕在了地上，发出了一声闷响。

“嘿怂货，我们是好人？”Shaw轻蔑的说。

“干嘛？”Lionel说，“我都不能说些酷炫的台词了？”

“你脑子里哪根筋觉得这酷炫了？”Shaw说，摇摇头把枪塞了回去，“帮我把他绑起来。”

在他们俩忙着绑人时，Root把Carmen松绑了，“你确定你没事吧？”Root问。

Carmen点点头，“你不是什么从纽约来度假的IT专员对吧？“她问，像是才想起在俱乐部里时Root告诉她的身份。

“不太是，”Root说，“这有些复杂。”

“我为什么一点都不觉得惊讶？”Carmen轻飘飘的说。

Root微笑了起来，有那么一会儿，Carmen这面无表情的讥讽听起来几乎就和Shaw一模一样。


	4. Chapter 4

“我们为什么要到这儿来？”

“Carmen想感谢我们。”Root说。

“就不能有更好点的感谢方式么。”Shaw说，对着俱乐部里所有的东西怒目而视，就像是这里的什么东西害她沦落至此一样。

“你们到了！”

Shaw瑟缩了一下，沉下了脸，Carmen过来抓着她们的肩膀给了她们俩一个大大的拥抱，期间还小心避开了手臂上的伤。

在Carmen终于放开她们从人群中朝前挤时，Shaw咕哝了一句“非常不幸。”

Root用手肘戳了戳她的腰，“别这么凶。”

Shaw小声咆哮了句什么，然后伸手理了理裙子。这件不是Carmen的，也不是Root选的，但Shaw看起来依然不怎么高兴。“好吧。”她叹了口气，走过去站在了Carmen旁边。

“嘿，Nicky，”Carmen把服务生喊了过来，“这是Root和Shaw，我朋友。”她又一次把手攀在了她们俩肩上，而这次，Shaw极好的掩饰住了脸上的恶心。“确保她们玩得高兴，”Carmen继续说，“不管她们要什么都行，你一直藏在后面的那什么好酒也一样。”

Nicky点了点头，给她们弄了几杯酒，两瓶啤酒和一个看起来很像水果鸡尾酒一样的东西。Shaw赶紧抢过了啤酒，像是害怕不快动手就只有沦落到喝水果酒一样。

Carmen拿起了剩下两杯，翻了个白眼，把鸡尾酒递给了Root。

“好了，你们俩今晚都得留在这儿，”Carmen说，“这混音是专门为你们做的。”

“给我们？”Root说，惊讶的同时又奇怪的觉得感动。

“好极了。”Shaw阴沉沉的说。

Carmen看了她一眼，但脸上没有失望，相反，她直接笑了起来，像多年的老熟人一样拍了拍Shaw的肩，而从来就没人对Shaw做过这类似的动作。Shaw狠狠的瞪了过去。

“你就不能笑一笑么？”Carmen问，然后翻了个白眼对Root说，“你眼光真不错。”

“呃……至少她挺正的。”Root说。

Carmen朝着DJ台走去，“她确实是。”她说，对她们挤眉弄眼了一番，咬着舌头咧嘴笑了。

Root转过身，发现Shaw在跟啤酒大眼瞪小眼，“至少Lionel玩得挺高兴的。”她咕哝道，然后挑了挑眉——Lionel正在跳舞，身旁围了一大堆女人，而且数量还在不断猛增。

“你觉得他知道她们只喜欢女人么？”Shaw问。

Root耸耸肩，“我们要告诉他么？”

“不。”Shaw说。

“噢，Sameen，不知怎么的……”Root说，开心的咧着嘴笑了起来，“我喜欢你顽皮的时候。”

Shaw沉着脸，“在我穿着那帽衫的时候，那傻冒给我拍了张照，我傻了才会帮他。”

Root笑喷了，想努力用酒杯挡住，但Shaw已经冷冷的看了过来，一脸了然。

“他给你发了张对吧？”Shaw咬着牙说。

“可能吧，”Root挑逗着说，“我觉得你穿着那个还挺好看的。”

Shaw粗暴的一把抓过她礼服的前领，强行把她拉了下来，直到她们的脸之间只有毫厘之差，“删了，现在。”

在这么近的距离下，Root很容易便能呼吸道Shaw的味道，温暖熟悉，带着点火药味，而Root觉得她永远都不会觉得厌倦。

“删了的话，我有什么好处？”Root问。

Shaw眯着眼，突然松开了手，像是才意识到她们刚才有多近一样，“你要什么？”

“嗯，”Root一脸深思，“我， _要_ ，什，么……”

“Root。”Shaw警告道。

“Sameen。”Root笑了。

Shaw摇摇头，重重的叹了口气，“随你吧。”她咕哝道，仰头喝干了杯子里的酒。

“噢，得了吧，”Root低下头说，“别这样。”

“哪样？”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，“你希望我像 _她_ 一样？”

Root僵了几秒，脸立刻便红了，记起了她自己昨晚很想、也差点就和Carmen做的那件事。“其实，不。”她说，声音冷了下来。Shaw惊讶的看了过来，这让Root觉得暖暖的，“Carmen有些……太累人了。”Root承认道。

Shaw挑起了眉毛，“你现在明白我的感觉了吧。”她咕哝道。

“不太明白。”Root皱着眉，Shaw已重新朝吧台走了回去。

Root看着她的背影，Shaw刚硬又严厉，而Carmen却轻松又随和，但Root发现，她也不想要其他样子的Shaw，而她在遇到Carmen之后才明白这点。

喝完了剩下的那点酒，Root跟着Shaw朝吧台走去。

“一场舞。”Root说，微微提高了音量，Carmen已经开始了打碟，音乐已经变得强劲而嘈杂了起来。

“什么？”Shaw从肩膀上回头问，脸上阴沉沉的。

“一场舞，”Root重复道，“然后我便删了照片。”

Shaw仔细的盯着她看了一会儿，“这词有什么隐藏含义么？”

“没有，”Root翻了个白眼，“就一场舞而已。”

“就一场？”Shaw眯着眼，“然后你就删照片？”

“然后我就删照片，”Root表示肯定，“本来的那张也一起。”

Shaw依然一脸怀疑的盯着她看了好久，有那么一会儿，Root觉得她会被Shaw抛在这里，让她一人和Carmen渡过这个夜晚。

但最后，Shaw摇了摇头，抓过Root的手，“好吧，”她说，领着她朝舞池走去，“就一场。”

Root没办法再要求更多了，她觉得自己已经快笑裂了。

到舞池中央后，Shaw便迅速放开了Root的手，开始用力摇晃着她的臀部搔首弄姿，以跟上音乐的节奏。Root僵住了，看得目瞪口呆，直到DJ台上传来了一阵笑声时才回过神，Root抬起头，发现Carmen的视线也落在这边。她竟然敢嘲笑Shaw，这让Root莫名的愤怒，觉得受到了莫大的侮辱，但Carmen只是冲她眨了眨眼，然后换了首舒缓而感性的曲子。Root很快便意识到了Carmen在作什么，她咽了咽喉咙，觉得异常感激。

“好了，曲子完了。”Shaw说，马上便想离开，但Root抓住了她的手腕阻止了她，她十分确定Shaw不会众目睽睽下甩开她的手。

好吧…… _几乎_ 确定。

Shaw疑惑的瞪了过来，Root回答：“我们还没跳舞呢。”

“我……这不是——”Shaw开口，但Root已经把她拉了过来，“本来不是这首。”Shaw抱怨道。如果Root不是十分了解的话，她会觉得Sameen是在惊慌。

“噢得了吧，”Root说，用手环住了Shaw的腰，“我会让你领舞的。”

Shaw叹了口气没说话，而Root发现自己不是特别在意Shaw在整个跳舞过程中的瞪视，她在忙着惊讶，惊讶着自己在跳舞、和 _Sameen Shaw_ 跳舞，距离是如此的近、她们又是如此的亲密，而Root发现自己完全无法将视线从Shaw脸上移开。当这首曲子结束（Root觉得这曲子实在太短）、Carmen开始放下一首时，Shaw迅速放开了她的手后退了一步。

“我得……呃——”她说，然后迅速转身消失在了人群里。

Root盯着她的背影，毫不在意周围推推搡搡的人群。她抬起头，不知道自己该做些什么，直到她看到了Carmen。

 _跟上她_ ，Carmen用嘴型示意，然后偏头示意了下Shaw离开的方向。

Root只短暂的犹豫了一会儿便从人群中挤了过去，她没在那个方向找到Shaw，但却发现Lionel正大汗淋漓的站在吧台旁，大口大口的喝着水。他尴尬的冲她招了招手。

“你知道，”他说，把空瓶子放在了吧台上，“我开始觉得我应该多和你们来出任务，眼镜男和神奇小子从不知道表示感谢。”

“你知道这是个拉吧对吧？”Root心不在焉的说，把周围扫视了个遍，却依然没发现Shaw的身影。

“我就知道，”Lionel如释重负的说，Root疑惑的看了过去，“你知道这么多女人接二连三的过来搭讪有多累么？”

Root面无表情的看着他。

“因为我带着警徽。”他解释道。

“一点儿没错，”Root摇摇头，“你看到Shaw没？”

“看到了，她说要呼吸点新鲜空气，”Lionel说，“但她看起来不怎么好……哦不过别告诉她我说了这句话。”他慌忙补了最后一局

“我能借下你的手机么？”Root问，懒得解释为什么，直接拿过他的手机走出了俱乐部。

她在后面的小巷里发现了Shaw，她靠在墙上，狠狠的盯着前方。Root高跟鞋的声音在空荡荡的巷子里显得异常明显，但Shaw似乎根本就没注意到她。

“我删了，”Root说，拿出Lionel的手机删掉了照片，她把证据凑到Shaw的鼻子下面，但对方依然没有任何反应，“这是你想要的对吧？”

“你和她上床了？”Shaw突然问。

“没有。”Root说，垂下手，想着这个问题到底在Shaw脑里徘徊了多久。

“你想么？”Shaw问。

没觉得有隐瞒的必要，Root说：“想。”

“那你为什么不做？”Shaw问，虽然她看起来完全不想知道答案。

Root耸耸肩，不知道该说些什么才不会让Shaw朝反方向跑掉。“因为她不是你。”她诚实的说。

Shaw狠狠的盯着她，而平生第一次的，Root不知道该作何理解。

“行吧。”Shaw说，继续等着前方的空气发呆，就像Root从没出现一样。

“好吧，”Root尴尬的说，“那我进去了。”

Shaw依然阴沉沉的不说话，Root转过身准备离开，得强迫着控制住自己才没让自己跑着离开。她心里泛上了一股说不清道不明的情绪，如此强烈，Root咬着嘴唇，尽力不让自己受到影响，因为这实在太蠢了。

但这一点都不蠢，这是 _Shaw_ 。

一只手凭空出现抓住了她的手腕，把她拉回了阴影里。一时间，Root被惊呆了，直到Shaw已经后退回去时才明白刚才Shaw吻了她。

“你那张也删了对吧？”Shaw问，把Root狠狠的压在了墙上。

Root笑了起来，同时觉得她估计好几天（不，好几周）都会笑得停不下来。“对。”她说，低下头吻上了Shaw。这和Carmen的感觉完全不同，而Root简直不敢相信她曾以为可以把和Carmen的吻当成这个的替代品。Carmen温柔而犹豫，但Shaw却主动而直接。而且 _非常_ 直接，Root想。Shaw的手伸到她裙子下面，慵懒的划过了她的大腿，让她不禁颤抖了一下。

“但是……”当Shaw低头开始吮吸着她的脖子时，Root又补了一句，“我不确定Lionel有没有把照片发给Reese和Finch。”

Shaw僵住了，脸上的表情只能用惊恐来形容，Root吻了上去，直到这表情从Shaw脸上消失不见。

“我要杀了Fusco。”Shaw发誓说。

“可以晚点再说，”Root说，“明早再说。”她补充道，在Shaw继续吻着她的脖颈时忍不住呻吟了一声，“要不还是明下午再说好了。”她觉得她们在那之前或许都会 _非常_ 忙。

“不，明晚。”Shaw纠正她。“其实，”她说，在Root的手开始乱摸时咕哝了一声，“可以等到了纽约再说。”

“好主意，”Root说，“你在飞机上做过么？”她问，满心希望她能在回程时也还能用她那个空姐的身份，万一Shaw是制服控呢？

Shaw顿住了，盯着她一脸深思，“可以商量。”

“商量？”Root说，“好吧，听起来不怎么有趣。”

“说起这个，”Shaw恼火的说，把Root更加用力的朝墙上按了按，“你就不能闭嘴么？”

“永远都不可能。”Root说。

或许这便是为什么，三个小时后，Root发现自己被绑在汽车旅馆的床上，嘴还被堵了个严实。


End file.
